


Another Brick For The Wall

by starstruck1986



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck1986/pseuds/starstruck1986
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're both damned, but only one of them is used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Brick For The Wall

**Warnings / Content:** Vampires, feeding, accidental death, angst.  
 **Prompt:** _I'd love to see a Ron/Severus or Ron/Draco, something with vampires or werewolves or both._  
  
  
“Oh, Ron.” Severus sighed as he surveyed the sight in front of him.  
“I know,” Ron choked, covering his mouth with his hand. “I know. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. It just... it just happened.”  
  
The redhead fell back on his heels and slumped. Severus didn't feel he could chastise. He'd been there before, too. But no matter how much sentiment he had for Ron's predicament, there was the rapidly cooling reality of a dead body on the floor in front of them. With two very distinct puncture wounds in his neck. With a shifty look around them to check they were still alone, Severus pulled out his wand and concentrating all of his power into the stick of wood, transfigured the dead body into a brick. The alleyway was so run down that there were several already on the floor like it. He nudged it closer to the wall with the toe of his boot and slid his wand back up his sleeve.  
  
“Am I supposed to walk away now?” Ron asked roughly. “Just get up and pretend it didn't happen?”  
“What would you prefer? To deliver the body to the authorities wrapped in a ribbon and turn yourself in?”  
  
Ron started coughing again. Severus knew what he was doing.  
  
“Come on, up.” He grabbed an upper arm and yanked. Ron put up no resistance but was limp; Severus wasn't sure his legs would take his weight. “You can't sit here in this state. And stop trying to make yourself vomit. You know it won't come back up.”  
“Can you blame me for trying?”  
  
Their eyes met for the first time that evening and Severus felt his ire and disdain trickle to nothing. To see one who had so recently waved goodbye to both humanity and soul was not easy. It was even crueller when they suffered as Ron was suffering with his conscience.  
  
“Come to mine. It's not long until morning, anyway.”  
  
He moved away, his hand still encased in an iron grip around Ron's arm, but Ron remained still, staring at the brick on the floor. Severus didn't bother to waste any more breath – he instigated the apparition and made sure he had a good hold on Ron. They slipped through the wards of his house with ease. Ron immediately stumbled away and threw himself into an armchair.  
  
“Please, treat my furniture with absolutely no respect. Make yourself at home.”  
  
Ron threw him a filthy look and kicked off his boots.  
  
Muttering, Severus made his way to the kitchen, rarely used given his state of being, and stalked around it for a bit simply so he didn't have to look at the youth in his sitting room. His bond to the wizard-turned-vampire was accidental. Word of mouth in the wrong circles had led to the redhead knocking on his door one night and, try as he might, Severus didn't have the heart to discourage the acquaintance. He remembered what it was like to be newly turned, drawn to the smallest drop of blood you could find. Never mind suffering someone up close, with it just undulating under their flesh, waiting to be drunk.  
  
Reminding himself that the last part was metaphorical, Severus started his nightly task of moving around the house and making sure that the windows coverings were all correctly sealed. He'd adjusted to that part of vampire life well – he'd never been a fan of sunshine. Cloudy days were tolerated. There was no bother to him in shutting himself away for the daylight hours. He rather enjoyed it.  
  
“It feels like you're sealing us into a fucking grave,” Ron said from behind him. Severus jumped and rounded on him.  
“Don't sneak up on people!”  
“Nobody can sneak up on us.” Ron shook his head sadly.  
“Oh boohoo, my super senses are a curse.” Severus rolled his eyes and turned back to the bedroom blinds.  
  
There was no need for blinds considering the fitted shutters, but Severus felt it was better to be safe than wake up in the middle of the day burning to cinders. No. There were better ways to die than that, even for their kind.  
  
“What are you doing?” Severus asked finally, turning back to Ron, who had assumed a hurt pose, cuddling his arms to his chest. “I don't remember inviting you to come up here.”  
“You said 'make yourself at home.'” A sliver of the old Ronald Weasley came out in the teasing reminder; it might have been convincing had his fangs not shown in the accompanying smirk.  
  
“You must learn to control those,” Severus repeated for what felt like the hundredth time.  
“I know. I'm trying.”  
“No, you're too wrapped up in your own misery to try and you know it.”  
“Why are you so mean?” Ron muttered.  
“Circumstance and a natural inclination to bitterness and discontent.”  
  
He stepped past Ron and lit some candles above the bed. The pull of the dawn was on him, but he wasn't over come with fatigue just yet. With Ron there, he doubted he'd see much rest at all.  
  
“Would you like me to make up the sofa for you?” Severus asked. “Because if not, you need to go now. You haven't, I presume, decided to ignore that bit of advice?”  
  
Severus stepped across the landing into the bathroom. He let the tap run to cool the water and then splashed it on his face. Vampire or not, cleanliness mattered. He brushed his teeth, combed through his hair and headed back to the bedroom.  
  
“Oh, this is just ridiculous!” he cried, seeing that Ron had laid down on his bed. He'd taken his coat off, at least.  
“Don't make me go,” Ron pleaded suddenly, keeping his dulled eyes trained on the ceiling. “I can't. I can't be trusted.”  
“You think you're the first fledgling to get overly enthused during a drink?” Severus quickly began to strip off his clothes, facing away from Ron. He pulled some old pyjamas from the chest of drawers which were heavily creased from lack of use. He normally slept nude, and alone.  
  
So when cool fingers settled on his hips before he could re-dress, he froze in place. Ron's proximity was immediate and entrancing. A soft kiss pressed into his throat.  
  
“What are you doing?” There was more croak in his voice than he wanted.  
“What does it look like I'm doing?” Ron whispered directly into his ear, with hot, tickling gusts of air.  
  
Severus tried his hardest not to moan as a trail was licked from just behind his earlobe to his collarbone.  
  
“Please...”  
“Is this why you called on me?” Severus got out, trying to maintain composure as one of Ron's hands cupped his sac. “For comfort?”  
“No, I messaged you because I have nobody else that cares. Nobody who would help me make sense of it without judging me. This is just... what happens when you get changed in front of a bisexual man who happens to have been sent proper randy by a species change.”  
  
Severus gasped loudly and quickly grew annoyed with himself as Ron began to milk him.  
  
“You have people that care, Ron, but you're pushing them away. They want to love you just as they always have, but you refuse to let them because-” He cried out in pleasure as Ron changed up the rhythm. “B-Because you can no longer love yourself.”  
  
“I've _never_ done that,” Ron dismissed.  
“Even still, this change in your life was the fault of nobody but the vampire that turned you. If you have anger, direct it at him. Her. Whoever it was. And maybe yourself. But don't make your family suffer, Ron.”  
  
Desperate to make a point, he broke out of Ron's hold and turned around. He folded his arms over his chest and desperately tried to forget the fact that he was stark bollock naked.  
  
“Don't you think it's hard enough for them to know that you will outlive them all, bury every single one of them. Bury their children. Maybe even their children, too. They will all have to go on, and leave you, Ron. That will break their hearts first and then you pushing them away will hammer the nails into the coffins. Don't do that to them.”  
  
“And what about me?” Ron asked. When Severus looked, his face was blotchy and his eyes were glistening. “Don't I get to care what it's going to do to _me_ to have to stand by and watch them all die, be the last mourner for everyone? Why do you act like it's nothing?”  
  
Severus thought for a moment before answering. “I suppose that's because I had nobody to outlive. Nobody to bury. Nobody to miss.”  
  
There was a painful-sounding snort from Ron as he turned away and threw himself face-first onto the bed. Severus watched him for a time before finally pulling on the pyjama bottoms and stretching out alongside him.  
  
“I'm glad you called,” Severus said softly. “I'm... I want to help you through this.”  
“But you don't want me.”  
“I – what?” Confused, Severus pulled a face.  
  
Ron eventually turned to look at him. “All you do is bitch at me. Treat me like an inconvenience.”  
“That's my natural state, I'm afraid.”  
  
Big, sapphire eyes looked him over. Severus rested his head on the pillow and felt a wave of tiredness creep over his body. The sun was nearly awake and therefore they should not be.  
  
“Let's sleep.” Severus wound his arms around Ron and pulled him close. “And tonight... tonight you can start again.”  
“I'd rather just leave if after you think I've settled down you're just going to walk away.”  
“I've always had issues with walking away from redheads.” Severus allowed himself a wry smirk at that.  
  
Ron fell silent. Severus held on.  
  
When it boiled down to it, he would make as many bricks for the wall as it took. And if by some miracle he had found someone to walk the rest of his long and lonely years with, he wasn't about to give him up.  
  
 _-fin-_


End file.
